


Thor: Bonus Material

by ReignStorm



Series: All Gates Collection: Writing Exercises in Gift Wrap [1]
Category: Cal Leandros - Rob Thurman, Niko - Rob Thurman, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Crossover, Gen, Gift Wrapped Writing Exercise, Just an idiot, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor is trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignStorm/pseuds/ReignStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For All Gates Readers:  This is the very first scene re-written from Thor's perspective.</p><p>For Everyone Else:  Head over to All Gates Lead to (Home), read it, and then come back here.  It'll be worth it, we swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh! The Angst

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Gates Lead To (Home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076683) by [kyrrhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrrhe/pseuds/kyrrhe), [ReignStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignStorm/pseuds/ReignStorm). 



> So. Hello to all of you lovely internet people who think that my sister and I are worth reading! (Of course we are, you're all so smart.) This will (hopefully) become a series of alternative POVs to some of the scenes written in All Gates, expanding on things seen in All Gates but the main story follows other characters, and maybe even just some bonus material. I don't know, maybe I'll take suggestions. (Later! I have to get through the scenes currently in my head first, I'll let y'all know if/when I'm open, kay?)
> 
> Standard typo disclaimer. Enjoy!

Thor wished a lot of things.

He wished he’d listened to his mother and the Allfather more and learned governance.

He wished he’d been kinder in his younger years.

He wished he could be a man worthy of Jane Foster’s pure and innocent delight with the world. She truly was a woman without equal, determinedly striding forward in a world she barely understood, but she already knew so much more than he did.

He wished he were with her now. Actually, he wished he were anywhere else except chained to a brother he had wronged time and time again and continued to wrong.

But Loki was his brother, even if not by blood.

He wished he could protect his friends from his brother and his brother from his friends.

Thor wished a lot of things. But he couldn’t do any of them.

“So let me get this straight,” Director Fury said. Thor turned his attention to where the man sat in the Man of Iron’s tower, his fingers steepled. Director Fury was a competent commander, concerned for his men, willing to do whatever was necessary to protect his people. Thor had great respect for him. “Your dad on high decided that prison wasn’t a good enough sentence, so he decided to foist Loki off on us as _community service_?”

“Yes,” Thor answered. He even respected Director Fury enough to allow the derision in his voice to pass without comment. Before his time on Midgard, he would have immediately launch into battle over such an offense, but now he’d learned the value of patience and _listening_ to more than what was bluntly said. He started to cross his arms, the chain connecting him to Loki tugging on his wrist. He let his arms fall to his sides, embracing the undesirability of the situation as he would have embrace a battle with against a raging _bilgesnipe_. “As the damage to your city would never have happened without Loki’s actions, the Allfather decided it was only fitting that he be of use in its aftermath.”

Man of Iron raised a limb. “I’m all for cleaning up your own messes, but, really, Thor? My tech’s nothing to sneeze at but you’ve got all that weirdo space Viking science. What’s to stop brother dear from doing it all again? Nowhere on my resume does it say ‘maid.’”

He’d always appreciated his friend’s sense of humility.

Thor pointed to a gold restraint cuffing his brother’s wrist. Whenever Loki’s wrist was moved by Thor’s actions, the cuff’s glittering pierced his chest. “This restraint,” he said, looking away, “suppresses my brother’s power. It can only be unlocked with this key,” he held up the small gold pendent, “and even then only in small amounts. Of course, even then, Loki will be able to lift quite a weight and he does possess minor healing abilities--but he cannot get up to too much mischief outside of his service.”

His brother jerked minutely at their joint cuff, his head bent down so Thor could not see his face nor read his expression.

“Well,” Banner said neutrally. Thor tensed, an unfortunate habit. He’d enjoyed battle with the Hulk, one of the few creatures of Yggdrasil that presented a challenge for him. But he knew his friend was pained by the condition and feared the consequences of transforming without restraint. Thor hoped to alleviate some of that by always being ready.

“That’s wonderful,” Director Fury stated, “but I still need it explained why I would even want that miscreant back on my planet.”

Thor returned his attention to perhaps the only man capable of matching the Allfather. “I am afraid, Director Fury, that you do not get much say in this matter. The Allfather has already decreed it.”

An expression overtook Director Fury’s face that suggested the decimation of Asgard. “And I’m just supposed to take that, am I? This is Earth, not Asgard.”

Thor took a deep breath. This was why he wished he’d heeded his mother more in life. “I am aware of that. I understand why this is hard for you. But you must understand that Asgard has ways for Loki to carry out his sentence without your knowledge. By informing you and making you his guardians during his stay, the Allfather is acknowledging your authority on Midgard and your status as a realm in your own right.”

The Man of Iron’s keeper nodded to him. “Wise move.”

He believed Pepper Potts and his mother would have been friends if they’d had a chance to meet.

Director Fury raised a brow at her, but refrained from arguing. Wise move on his part. The Man of Iron’s keeper was a competent warrior of the mind. Director Fury turned back to the Man of Iron. “If we’re going to do this, he’s staying here.”

“Excuse me?” Man of Iron said. “In my tower? In my _home_? Uh, I don’t think so, buddy.”

“I’m not asking, Stark. All the Avengers are living here, and your security is slightly -- I said slightly -- better than that at HQ. If he should try anything, the best resources to deal with it are here.”

Thor’s attention was drawn by Black Widow leaning down to whisper something to Hawkeye. Hawkeye’s scowl changed to a smile and a slither of dread curled down Thor’s spine. Yes, Loki had been known to deliver and receive mischief gaily in the past, but now he wasn’t sure how his brother would receive it.

“Pepper’s not an Avenger,” Man of Iron said quickly, almost desperately. Thor sympathized with his friend.

“Pepper isn’t exactly helpless,” Man of Iron’s keeper said. “I live with all of you, and own nine Tasers of varied size and voltage. Besides,” she added, patting his knee, “if you’re that worried about me, just make me some tech.”

Man of Iron threw up his hands. “Fine, fine! Whatever! It’s just my whole tower but whatever, do what you want with it. That was not an invitation!” Man of Iron barked at Director Fury.

Thor was happy his friends agreed to the Allfather’s decree, he wasn’t exactly sure what would have happened if they hadn’t, but he knew it would have been unpleasant for everyone involved. Still. He shuffled. “There… is one more thing I need to mention. Loki possesses the ability to sky-walk--”

“Hold up,” Man of Iron interrupted. “You did not just make a _Star Wars_ reference. You haven’t even _seen_ it.”

Thor frowned at him. “I do not understand your meaning, Man of Iron. My brother’s sky-walking is limited to transporting himself within one realm. He cannot transport himself between stars.”

“I thought you said his magic was suppressed,” Banner said.

“My brother’s magic was something he acquired through long and careful study. His sky-walking is an inborn talent. The Allfather can no more suppress it than he could a talent for music or combat. This is why we are bound together.” Thor held up their cuffed wrists. Or held his own up, Loki’s hand merely raised higher, lifeless in his link. “Should Loki sky-walk away, I would be dragged along with, and I could easily bring us back with Mjolnir. However, this is impractical in regards to his service.” Thor pointed to the final cuff on his brother, this one silver instead of gold. “Asgard’s tinkers have created a tracking beacon that will interface with your technology in case he should sky-walk.” He had yet to properly thank Jane Foster for supplying a cellular telephone for experiments. Although she would be disappointed to hear the tinkers had failed to devise a way of communication for them. “Have no fear. As I have said, he cannot get off your planet.”

“Oh I’m fearing,” Director Fury said. “There are plenty of places I don’t want him on the planet. And even with your little flying hammer, you can’t get there instantly. Who knows what he could get up to while we try to reach him?”

Man of Iron scowled at Loki, suggesting something about his expression.

“I would rather wish another arrangement could be found. Of course I wish to be of help and I love my brother, but I do not wish to be chained to him day and night.”

“A sentiment I share.” The sound of his brother’s voice rumbled up to him like the shaking of _Jormungand_ from the depths. “Make no doubt of that.”

Director Fury rubbed his forehead, a gesture he’d observed many times on Midgard, especially from the Man of Iron’s keeper. His second shifted behind his chair. She offered a suggestion in the clear, crisp tones of a well-trained soldier. “Sir, this seems like it would in the Vigil’s neck of the woods. Perhaps they have a way?”

Hawkeye slouched in his seat. “Ah, come on, not those guys! This is weird enough--don’t make it worse!”

“They’re not that bad,” Son of Coul said, speaking up for the first time. “They do good work, and they’re older than SHIELD by centuries.”

That was interesting, perhaps the scholars of Asgard knew of them.

“They also chase fairytales for a living,” Hawkeye muttered.

Director Fury gave his order. “Call up the New York branch.”

Thor braced himself for what might be an equal of Loki.


	2. Blond Big Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's first thoughts on Cal and Niko's relationship, and his opinion of Midgard reality TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Oh, so sorry it took so long to write this for you all (4) who have decided to send me your appreciation for my genius.
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to see some comments with your guys' thoughts on these little scenes, if you think they help flesh out the main story, if it's just boring to re-read the same scenes, if there are certain scenes you'd like to see from certain characters. (I can't promise anything for that last, I gotta know a character fairly well before I can write for them, so I have to get to know some of the Marvel characters a bit better.) Yeah. Comments are (mandatory) greatly appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor wanted to pace. He wanted to _move_. He wanted to at least run his hands together, or thread his fingers into a two handed fist, or practice with Mjolnir. But he couldn’t, not without causing his brother discomfort. Loki sat to his left, glaring out the window. In Asgard, his brother might have spent such a turbulent day wind surfing. He’d enjoyed the challenge it had presented and relished the chance to use his magic in such a way. Or maybe not, Thor thought, glancing over at Loki. His brother hadn’t really enjoyed such things for a long time.

Man of Iron let out a shout of victory, calling for a drink. Thor agreed that Asgard’s tinkers had made a great achievement in linking their technology, but his heart was still heavy with the knowledge that Jane Foster’s hope had not been fulfilled. His sentiment was echoed by Man of Iron’s keeper. His friends continued their good natured banter behind his back, and he returned his attention to the device of long-vision, where several young women were followed through a shopping quarter. Thor worried that they didn’t realize they were being followed, but somehow they would transport themselves to a different room and seem to speak directly _to_ him. The long-vision didn’t hold his attention for long; his brother shifted imperceptibly towards the window, towards the wind. Thor’s heart was heavy for another reason today, he’d failed as a brother, and he continued to do so, but he had no idea how to make it better. He simply did not know how to right things with his brother.

_“Excuse me, sir, the Vigil’s car has arrived.”_

“Finally,” Thor said, pushing to his feet. He wasn’t certain of the wisdom of placing Loki in someone else’s care, but he and Loki did not wish to be connected forever.

“Like you’ve been the only one suffering,” Loki snapped, jumping up beside him.

Thor rubbed a hand over his heart. When they’d been young and without duty, and Thor had gotten them both into trouble with their mother, Loki had snapped that same phrase at him when they’d been released from punishment. He knew his brother meant no harm now, he simply hurt the same as Thor.

They stayed behind as everyone else in the room drifted towards the door, Loki stubbornly rooted in place when Thor took a step forward. The metal lifter made a dinging sound before the doors slid open, revealing three people.

Thor frowned. He did not understand how any of these three men could contain Loki, even if they all worked together.

The first one to step off had dark complexion and a curious design inked straight into his skin. A scar glimmered behind his ear. Thor wondered at the war story behind it; he knew from experience that was a painful and unusual place to be injured. The second man was taller than the first and walked with a purpose Thor recognized. It was a wary distrust he’d often observed from Loki during court functions, a readiness to spring into motion at any notice. While Loki’s wariness had been to escape the functions, this man appeared ready to spring into any fight that might break out. The third man was shorter than the second, and walked less controlled than the second, but no less aware. They had the same eyes, but the second man had gleaming blond hair, while the third had the darkest black hair he’d yet to see on Midgard. There was something about the third man that set him on edge, something familiar and sinister. Thor cocked his head as the third man sniffed the air, glancing towards Banner before focusing on Loki.

“Nice to see you, Phil,” the dark one said before addressing the room. “I’m Samuel King. I work for the Vigil-I’m basically Phil. These two are Niko and Cal Leandros.” He pointed to first the second man, and then the third man. Thor had a strange sense of looking through time. Here were two brothers, so physically different, yet clearly in tune with each other. Niko gave clipped nod Thor had observed many a time from soldiers, but never from mercenaries. Cal grinned as he looked over Loki and Thor. He felt his sense of unease increase when he locked eyes with Cal, something dark peering back at him.

The first man continued speaking, “I’m their liaison. Cal here is your gating expert.”

“Wait, this kid?” Man of Iron demanded.

“He looks like a lost boy band member,” Hawkeye said. Thor would have to ask his friend what that meant.

Cal’s grinned widened and he turned back to his brother. “Hear that, Cyrano? They think I’m pretty.”

Niko rolled his eyes.

Thor frowned. He agreed with Man of Iron. “You are a skywalker?”

Cal stared at him for a moment, a delighted expression coming over his face. “Yeah. Yeah, I got Jedi powers. Totally.”

Black Widow moved into the conversation before Thor could question that statement. “I need proof before I condone this,” she said, using the voice that meant she really didn’t care what anyone else thought; when she made up her mind that was the only opinion that mattered. And Hawkeye’s.

Samuel looked at her, then raised an eyebrow at the Son of Coul, who shrugged. “You wanna?” he asked the two brothers.

Niko thought for a moment before nodding. “Fair enough. Cal?”

Cal sighed dramatically, unslinging his weapons’ bag. “This is _work_ , Nik,” he complained. “There’d better be pizza after this.” With that, he shoved his hands into his pockets, a sliver sheen outlined his form-and he disappeared.

Thor shook his head. That was a ridiculous thought. The man was clearly human.

“Ya happy now?” he called from behind them. Thor and Loki turned in unison to see him sprawled along the couch, mere feet away from where they’d been sitting.

“Or how about now?” he asked from the stool next to the Man of Iron’s keeper in the kitchen area. She squeaked and ducked behind Black Widow. Rather than looking impressed at the man’s antics, Black Widow looked annoyed. “Or now?” Thor startled almost as much as the Man of Iron’s keeper, when he spoke from right next to him. Loki looked down at the mortal with resigned disgust. Cal gave them a grin before disappearing and reappearing next to his weapons’ bag, posture still relaxed with his hands in his pockets.

Captain crossed his arms. “I have no problem with this. He seems more than adequate to watch Loki.”

Thor might have some reservation about this, but he was also relieved to have an alternative to being chained together. “Excellent!” he said, pulling the key out and unsnapping the cuffs before anyone said anything else. Thor flexed his wrist and stretched before he thought of the consequences of that action.

Loki flexed his fingers and inhaled deeply, eyes closed. “That feels better.”

And skywalked.

The Midgard technology in Man of Iron’s hand sounded, and Cal leaned his head back, groaning. “I take it back,” he said, “ _This_ is work. Gimme that.” He stomped forward and swiped the Midgard technology out of Man of Iron’s hand. He grimaced. “I _hate_ cold,” he said before the silver sheen outlined him once more and he disappeared.

There was a silence as Son of Coul and the Avengers turned to glare at him. Thor shrugged, feeling much like when his mother had simply stared at him in his childhood.

“Can I have that drink now?” Man of Iron said, turning away.

Man of Iron’s keeper followed his lead. “No.”

Man of Iron scrubbed at his face. “Fine. While they’re out, how about we show you your rooms?” he said to Niko.

Niko shifted his weight, settling into a firmer stance.

“Before any of that, I have some ground rules. These are non-negotiable. Any violation of them results in termination of our contract.”

Samuel pinched the bridge of his nose but waved a hand when Son of Coul gave him a questioning glance.

“First,” Niko continued, giving the Avengers a hard stare, “all mirrors in common areas that cannot be covered will be removed.”

Thor’s heart weighed down in his chest. The organ was becoming too heavy to hold, heavier even than Mjolnir, and he feared he wasn’t worthy of it either. Here was a man doing for his brother what Thor should have done for his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play ReignStorm Says, shall we? Yes? Good.
> 
> ReignStorm Says: COMMENT!!!!!!
> 
> (Seriously, even if it's just :), I'm good with that.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So. This was my first real run at writing a character not of my own creation, and I think I did decently. (Only happy comments please, I'm a fragile little flower who can't handle criticism. I only dish it to certain people. ;p)
> 
> Anyway, Thor will get a chapter two, so you all can see his reactions to Cal and Niko, then that'll be it for him. Unless something else strikes my fancy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Update: When I copied the text into the textbox, I accidently hit Ctrl+V instead of Ctril+C, and my beautiful Thor was replaced with the All Gates URL!!!! It's okay though, I remembered the Undo button.
> 
> (TWOOOOOOOOOR!!!)


End file.
